O Brother, Where Art Loud? Outlines Only
by DukeyDukeyDoo
Summary: This is just a series of outlines, not an actual story. If you would like to help out with this story, send me a PM or just post a review if you'd like to help out.
1. Introduction

The following fan fic you are about to read is a is a series of outlines that shows what might have happened if the story was actually made.

Due to the fact that my writing skills aren't all that good and that my vocab isn't that good either, I can only provide outlines to show what this story would look like.

I am looking for anyone who would like to write out this story, provided they don't copy and paste the plot.

If you would like to collaborate with me and do this story, write a review to tell me if you'd like to work on this story together.

In any case, this story is about Lincoln Loud running away from the Loud House after being fed with how his sisters treat him. When Carol Pingrey, Lori's so-called friend and ex-rival, takes pity on Lincoln and offers him a place to stay, Lincoln pictures her as a kind and caring person, better than his sisters would be. But... Carol has ulterior reasons for allowing him to stay with her.

Fair warning that story may be rated M due to well... let's just say that there may be some things too mature for some of you readers out there.

But should anything Mature happen, I will let you know by giving a warning in a certain chapter.

Anyways, let's get this story, or rather the outlines of the story, started.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is where the story outlines begin, remember that if you'd like to work on this story with me, please send me a PM or write a review along with a request that you would like to collab with me on this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

The story starts similar to that of YoshiRocker13's story, "Trustworthy", where Lincoln explains to the audience about how his sisters would give him a hard time on certain things. But an important event was happening today that would make all of his problems be put to rest.

Throughout the day, Lincoln's sisters would give Lincoln a hard time. (How that happens if up to your imaginations) It happens like this through most of the day, until a humiliating incident "breaks the straw on the donkey's back". (This is also up to your imaginations).

When Lincoln finally snaps, he decides to teach his sisters a lesson by ruining some of his sister's most precious things. (Luan's dummy and prank supplies, Lynn's Sports Equipment, Lucy's Vampire Statue, Luna's lyrics and music sheets, Lola's tiaras and Lisa's science equipment and experiments and lastly Lori's cellphone)

But when an incident with Lori's cellphone causes the whole family to check on him, they soon find out something strange going on.

As all eyes point to Lincoln, he knew he had some 'splainin' to do.

* * *

That should end Chapter 1.

If you would like to collab on this story with me, please send me a PM or write a review along with a request that you would like to collab with me on this story.


	3. Chapter 2: Runaway Loud

And now here is the outline for Chapter 2, remember that if you'd like to work on this story with me, please send me a PM or write a review along with a request that you would like to collab with me on this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Runaway Loud**

Later on in the living room, Lynn and Rita were sitting on the couch while Lincoln stood up in front of his parents. They were very upstairs with what Lincoln had done earlier. Lincoln tried to explain that his sisters were the ones who drove him mad, but they didn't believe him.

As a result of Lincoln's actions, he gets grounded to his room and loses all privileges. This greatly upsets Lincoln because his parents doesn't believe anything he tells them. As he marches up the stairs, he yells out:

 **"I WISH I ONLY HAD 1 SISTER WHO WOULD TREAT ME FAIRLY!"**

With this insult being yelled out, the other Loud Sisters just glared at Lincoln as they slammed the doors to their rooms with Lori yelling out: **"AND I WISH WE DIDN'T HAVE A LITTLE, ANNOYING, BRAT OF A BROTHER!"**

Lori's statement broke the final straw on Lincoln's back, he just stormed into his room and stayed there for the rest of the day. He even skipped dinner because he refused to eat with both his sisters and his parents at dinner. With everything that had happened to today, he told the readers of how his entire family, especially his sisters has treated him. He decided that if his sisters were to keep humiliating and neglecting him this way, and if his parents weren't going to then... maybe it's time he found himself a new family that would appreciate him.

"They left me with no other choice." Lincoln Loud says to the readers. "There's only one thing left for me to do now..."

And so, after packing up most of his belongings and taking along some camping gear, Lincoln wrote a farewell message to his family and left it on the pillow of his bed.

Before sneaking out of the house, Lincoln quietly went into Lily and Lisa's room, where he took a look at Lily Loud, sleeping in her bed.

"Goodbye Lily, I hope you'll have a better life than I would of had." Lincoln said, wiping a tear from his eye.

After quietly leaving Lily and Lisa's bedroom, Lincoln then snuck carefully down the stairs and leaves the house through the back door. Once he made his way through to the front yard, he took one last look at the Loud House. He tells the readers that there's no turning back for him now, because he vows to never return to the Loud House ever again.

With that being said and done, Lincoln began his trek of finding himself a new family as well as a new home. But after traveling for a long time and having gotten himself far away from the Loud House, Lincoln found a bus station where he could hitch a ride on a bus leading out of Royal Woods. He decided to make camp and hitch a ride on a bus first thing tomorrow morning.

But as he was setting up his tent, little did he know was that heading directly his way while driving in her new car was Lori Loud's former High School Arch Enemy and Homecoming Queen, Carol Pingrey. However, Carol was talking to someone on her cellphone about the events back in the episode, "Selfie Improvement" and how Lori nearly caught her trying to beat her at another selfie photo.

As it turns out, Carol really was trying to beat Lori at everything, even at selfie photos. She accidentally befriended Lori as a means to cover up her next selfie. However, Carol decided to use Lori's friendship to her advantage where she could two-time Lori at a later point of date.

But before she could explain what she really intended to do to Lori, she suddenly saw a familiar looking boy setting up camp near a bus depo. It was none other than Lincoln, the boy who had once asked her to replace Lori in a family photo. (Back in the episode, "Picture Perfect")

Curious of why Lincoln was out camping near a Bus Depo by himself, she pulled her car near Lincoln's campsite and asked him why he was camping near a bus depo all alone?

Lincoln couldn't possibly tell her what had happened back at the Loud House, but... he felt that he needed to get something off of his chest. And since Carol had found him, he knew he had to do. So he told Carol how his day went and what had happened up to this point of the story. But soon enough Carol heard Lincoln said something that popped into her head: "If I only had one sister, just one perfect sister, whether she's big or little, who wouldn't make me feel so neglected and would treat me better than anyone else, I would think of her as the best sister anyone would ever have."

Those very words: "The Best Sister Anyone Would Ever Have" gave Carol a sneaky, sinister and seducive idea: If Lincoln trying to find a new sister, then maybe she could beat Lori at being the Best Big Sister. And maybe she have Lincoln be more than just a little brother to her.

So, deciding to earn his trust, Carol takes pity on Lincoln, pretending to be as sweet and caring toward him. First, she pretends to be so sad by getting all teary-eyed and using her excellent acting skills she learned from drama class, she gives Lincoln a hug and says that she feels so sorry that all of his sisters were so mean and cruel to him. As a gesture of kindess, Carol offers Lincoln stay at her place for a while, since her parents are out of town for a while. She offers him a warm bed and living arrangements until he thinks he's good and ready to move on.

Lincoln, unaware of Carol's trickery, takes up her offer and decides to go with Carol. So after packing up his things into her car, Lincoln rode with Carol as she drove him to her house.

Later that night, after setting up some living arrangements in a spare bedroom, Lincoln was all set for bed. Carol prepped up everything to his liking: A comfy bed with all the soft, cozy pillows and blankets that would help him sleep. And right next to his bed, was a glass of warm milk with a bendy straw. Lincoln was surprised that Carol did this for him and thanked her for all she did.

As Lincoln got into bed and drank the warm milk, Carol told Lincoln that if there's anything that he wants, she would always be there to tend to his every need. Lincoln was happy that Carol would be there for him and he also apologized to her about the time he was going to use her to replace Lori in a family photo, but somehow Carol told him that it was all in the past and she also told him that this would be the beginning of a wonderful new life for Lincoln she gave him a kiss on the cheek for a good night's sleep.

When Carol turned off the lights and left the room quietly, Lincoln decided to tell the audience about how the way Carol treated him. He says that Carol may not be such a bad person after all and that maybe Lori was wrong about Carol being a selfish, one-upping girl as Lori once described. He starts to disbelief Leni's thoughtful advice about the nicest people having their limits. As he started to fall asleep, he groggily says that as long as Carol treats him better than his sisters would, nothing could go wrong.

Outside of his bedroom, leaning against the door, Carol had a evil look on her face as a sinister smile slowly formed in her mouth.

"That's what HE thinks." Carol tells the audience in a sinister, seductive tone, following her statement with an evil, sexy chuckle.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2. Remember to read, review and let me know if you'd like to work on this story.


	4. Chapter 3: The Missing Lincoln

This is the outline for Chapter 3.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **The Missing Lincoln**

The next morning, over at the Loud House, the Loud Sisters were all getting ready for breakfast. When the Loud Sisters all had their breakfast, they suddenly notice something... off about this morning. Like something was a miss... or rather someone was missing.

Lisa, the smart one, calculated that there were originally 11 siblings but now there were 10. Lisa concluded that Lincoln hasn't shown up for breakfast.

The Loud Sisters were still pretty mad at Lincoln for what had happened yesterday and didn't care whether or not he showed up for breakfast. But Leni, showing sympathy for Lincoln because he didn't do anything to upset her decided to go up to his room to check in on him.

But when Leni got to his bedroom door, she noticed that it was slightly opened. She though Lincoln had locked himself in his bedroom ever since yesterday, but why was it opened now? When Leni tried to look inside of his room, she saw that Lincoln Loud wasn't in his room at all! The sight made her scream so loud that the rest of the Loud Sisters came up to her as quickly as they could to see what was wrong.

"OH MY GOD, LORI'S WISH CAME TRUE!" Leni screamed in fear, pointing into Lincoln's room.

Some of the Loud Sisters thought Lori's wish really did came true... until they saw a note taped to Lincoln's bed pillow.

When they read Lincoln's note, Leni's expression changed from fear to sadness, learning that Lincoln had run away from home.

But Lori corrected that Lincoln didn't run away, he up and left them. And for one thing, she's glad that he's gone. This way, he won't bother them as much or ever again. However, most of the other Loud Sisters start to get worried about Lincoln and where he ran off to. Even Lily started crying wanting "Linky" to come home.

Just before they can go out and search for him, they heard the front doorbell ring, when they go to answer it, they see Lincoln's friends, Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne visiting. They ask if Lincoln's home, but the Loud Sisters inform them that Lincoln Loud had ran away and it was all their fault. With no time to lose, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and 7 of the Loud Sisters go out to search for Lincoln while Lori, Leni and Lily stayed at home.

Meanwhile, over at Carol's House, just a few moments before the events took place over at The Loud House, Lincoln had woke up from his good night sleep in the guest bedroom of Carol's House. And to his surprise, he noticed that he was being served Breakfast in Bed, courtesy of Carol Pingrey.

Carol told Lincoln that she was gonna help him forget all of his troubles he had over at the Loud House by taking him out to do what ever he wants. She also tells Lincoln that she'll get him whatever he wants while they're out having fun today because she wants to make Lincoln as happy as she can.

This made Lincoln surprised that Carol would be so kind enough to do all this. Carol told him that she wanted to make him feel right at home, should he decide to stay here.

Lincoln thanked Carol for offering to take him out and began to eat his breakfast in bed. Carol left Lincoln alone with his breakfast as he began to dig in. But as soon as she left the room and went downstairs, Carol began to make a phone call on her iPhone to a very important business facility.

 **Man:** Store 'n' Deliver: You store it, we'll deliver if needed.

 **Carol:** Hello, Carol Pingry here. Do you still have all that stuff I stored for safe keepings?

 **Man:** Yes, ma'am. But I still don't have any idea what you need them for.

 **Carol:** None of it matters. Can you deliver them to my house today? I'm going to be out for sometime.

 **Man:** Yeah, sure, we'll bring 'em over. You want us to put 'em inside your house or in your garage?

 **Carol:** Inside my house, but put them in the basement. I have a special room prepared for them. You'll know where it is because it has a steel door with a barred window on it.

 **Man:** You got it, sister. We'll bring them over as soon as possible.

 **Carol:** Thank you. I'll send you a check whenever I come back.

After hanging up, she made another phone call, this time to a friend of her's from high school.

 **Girl:** Like, hello?

 **Carol:** Belle? This is Carol.

 **Girl:** CAROL! My name is QT! As in Thicc QT! I don't like to be called 'Belle'. People will think I'm, like, some sort of Fairy Tale Princess!

 **Carol:** Sorry about that. I completely forgot. But listen, QT? Can you do me a favor?

 **QT:** Like, depends, girl. What's the deets?

 **Carol:** I'm going out today with a certain someone and I need you to find some girls and bring them over to my house. That includes you too.

 **QT:** Like, why?

 **Carol:** I'll explain all that later. Just find some girls and tell them to come over to my house. I'll give you all the details later on in my room. We have a guest

 **QT:** Like, lucky for you, I think I know a few who go to that high school of yours. They usually hang out with this other girl

 **Carol:** You mean Lori? The Homecoming Wannabe Crybaby?

 **QT:** OMG! How did you, like, know it was her?

 **Carol:** Lucky guess. Just tell them to come over whenever I get back.

 **QT:** Ok. Will do.

 **Carol:** Thanks, QT. Like, TTYL.

 **QT:** Like, _BYE!_

And with that, Carol hung up her iphone. And just in time too as Lincoln was bringing down the tray that was served to him. It looked like Lincoln was all done with his breakfast.

Carol took the tray he was holding and told him he could watch some TV if he'd like because it'll be a while before she'll be ready to go out. Lincoln happily took her advice and decided to do just that.

Within a half-hour, Carol was all prepped and ready to go out with Lincoln. Carol decide to take Lincoln around in her car, since she did have a driver's lisence and her own car. But while leaving the driveway in Carol's Car, Lincoln noticed a delivery truck parked near her house.

He asked Carol if she was either moving out or moving in. Carol lied to Lincoln that she was moving in because she didn't want Lincoln to know what she REALLY had in store for him. She told him that she just wanted a few more things moved into her basement and told Lincoln there was nothing to worry about. Lucky for Carol, Lincoln fell for her lying ruse.

As Carol drove Lincoln away, two men, Benny and George who work for Store 'n' Delivery were starting to unload the truck. As they did, Benny was curious about the job they were doing.

"Hey, George?" Benny asked.

"What is it, Benny?" George asked.

"Why did that girl want us to deliver this stuff to her house?" Benny asked. "Why does she need it?"

"I'm more confused than you are, Benny-Boy." George said. "You don't suppose this girl's got a dark secret?"

"A Dark Secret?" Benny said. "Like maybe she's some sort of child abuser... or worse?"

"Ah, I wouldn't give into it too much, Benny." George said. "Let's just get this stuff down to da goil's basement and be done with it. Whatever she has in store for them si givin' mne the creeps."

"Ok, George." Benny replied as he and George began to move stuff from the truck to Carol's House.

* * *

And that concludes the outline for Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4: Lincoln's Day Out

Here is the outline for Chapter 4. This is where some Mature/+18 themes start to develop, but not by much.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Lincoln's Day Out**

This next chapter involves a bit of a montage:

Carol and Lincoln spend the day doing whatever Lincoln likes to do.

As Carol and Lincoln partake in their activities, we also see the Loud Sisters (minus Lily, Leni and Lori) along with Clyde and Ronnie Anne, trying to find Lincoln. Unaware that he is currently hanging out with Carol.

Also, Thicc QT (Belle) is going around Royal Woods inviting some girls over to Carol Pingrey's house. She invites the following girls being Becky, Whitney, Dana and Teri. Those are the four girls who are coming over to Carol's house and will also play additional villainous roles in Carol's plan for Lincoln.

At Lunchtime, Lincoln and Carol were having lunch over at the Burpin' Burger, as they did, Lincoln was talking to Carol about how one of his friends, Clyde McBride having a crush on Lori. This made Carol laugh because she thought it was cute for a little boy to have a crush on a girl who's older than he was.

Just then, Carol spotted Thicc QT entering the restaurant. She told Lincoln she had to go talk to someone in private for a moment, but Lincoln says that it's alright, since he'll be eating lunch anyways.

So while Lincoln had his lunch, Carol went over to the booth where Thicc QT was and began to talk to her.

 **Carol:** Talk to me, QT. Did you find any girls to invite over to my house?

 **QT:** Like, yeah. Becky, Whitney, Dana, Fiona and Teri are totes comin' over to your pad.

 **Carol:** Good. That should be plenty. Now, QT, I need you to do something else for me.

 **QT:** Give to me, Pingrey.

 **Carol:** I need to go buy some things for me: 2 pairs of handcuffs, a long strand of rope, padlocks with keys and some boxes of cigarette packets.

 **QT:** Like the cigs I can totally get, but what up the other things?

 **Carol:** Trust me, Carol. We'll need them. Let's just say... I found us a little boy toy for us to use for our Sex Ed Study Sessions.

 **QT:** Like, what do you mean by 'little boy toy'?

Carol pointed to Lincoln Loud over at the other booth.

 **Carol:** That lil' Loud boy, Lincy, ran away from home because his sisters were being mean to him.

 **QT:** Is that so?

 **Carol:** Yeah. He looks up to me like I'm the sister he never had. But when we get through with him, he's gonna wish he hadn't run away from home.

 **QT:** Why's that?

 **Carol:** Because when those other girls come over, we're gonna have a lil' fun with him. And by 'fun', I mean... *whispers into QT's ear*

 **QT:** *awes seductively* I see what you mean... Like, no worries, Carol. I'll get all that stuff you wanted... meant for him, that is.

 **Carol:** Yes... Be sure to get everything we need for tonight.

 **QT:** Got it. But we're gonna tell this to the other girls, right?

 **Carol:** Yes, but we mustn't let him know about it. We want to make it as some sort of "special surprise" for him.

 **QT:** Like, yeah. I totally get it. Anyways, when are we going to... "do it" with him?

 **Carol:** Once we get the other girls on our side and make our plan for him, either tonight or tomorrow. Either way, we'll have our way with him as soon as possible. Just make sure you get everything we need for tonight.

 **QT:** Ok.

With Carol's instructions given to QT, they went their separate ways: QT left the restaurant while Carol went back to Lincoln. Lincoln asked her what she and her friend were talking about but Carol told him not to worry about it as it was just your typical teenage girl talk.

So as Lincoln and Carol resumed their lunch, Carol was relieved at the fact that Lincoln didn't know what Carol had in store for him later on.

* * *

That ends the outline for Chapter 4. But things will start to deteriorate for Lincoln in the upcoming Chapter 5.


End file.
